


Intoxicated

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce fucks things up even when he's not there, Dick tries to mediate a bad situation, Did I Mention Angst?, Insecurities, Intoxication, M/M, MAKES IT WORSE, Short, Tumblr Prompt, aka heavy drinking, because there is no happiness here friends, discussion of family ties or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick knows he should mind his own business when he spots Jason drinking alone at a bar.He knows, but he can't help meddling anyway.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _I don’t know if your prompts are open, but if they are can I request something extremely angsty? I’m having an awful night and I’m feeling a certain type of way. I’d love to see a gut wrenching JayDick scene where one party is wasted and actively lashing out at the other. Maybe Jason gets all in his head and let’s his insecurities come out in a verbally violent way? And Dick has to talk him down, but keeps getting steamrolled? Preferably where Dick does not win the argument. Sorry... thanks._
> 
> No need for apologies, you're helping me procrastinate and I'm very grateful. I was in the mood for angst as well.

Dick figured he probably shouldn’t try and get involved in this one. 

He’d met up with a lead in a bar but he hadn’t found out anything much except the guy really couldn’t hold his liquor. Dick had spotted Jason drinking alone in a dark corner when he arrived, but decided they could both mind their own business. So long as Jason didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t bother Jason. That’s what he decided, but… the whole time Dick had been milking his lead for information, Jason hadn’t stopped drinking. 

Not that Dick had been monitoring, per say, but… Ok he had been monitoring. Alcohol poisoning was a thing! And no one else in the dive seemed to have the nerve to cut the other off. So when he lead stumbled out of the bar, Dick made his way over despite the voice in his head insisting that it was a bad idea. 

“This seat taken?” Dick tried for a charming smile, but he was pretty sure it came out strained. 

Jason slowly looked up at him. There was a flat, dead-like quality to his gaze that Dick found quite alarming. 

“Go to hell,” Jason slurred at last, reaching for another drink. 

“I think you’ve had quite enough for one night, Jay,” Dick murmured, pulling the bottle out of reach. 

Jason was up and swinging faster than Dick could process. It would be impressive considering how intoxicated he was, except for the fact that he was attacking Dick. Still, he  _ was _ very drunk so it wasn’t that hard to get him pinned. Dick still got several painful bruises for his trouble. 

“Everything alright?” the bartender asked cautiously. 

“It’s fine,” Dick grunted, “We’re just leaving. Put his bill on my tab.”

“Fuck you, ’m not going anywhere with you,” Jason snarled. 

“Family fallout,” Dick explained, pinning down Jason’s wrist as he tried to go for a knife, “I’ll make sure he gets home safe.”

“Ah… good luck,” the bartender greatfulling backed away.

“If I let you up so we can walk out of here, are you going to make a scene?” Dick asked quieter so only Jason could hear. 

The only response he got was a string of curses. 

Dick decided to risk it. 

Jason swayed when he got to his feet, but other than flipping Dick a rude hand gesture, he just stomped out the door. Dick followed wearily and wasn’t a bit surprised once they were in the shadow of an alleyway, Jason turned around and cracked him against the wall.

“Jesus…” Dick muttered shooting him a glare. Maybe if he didn’t put up a fight Jason might calm down? He looked ready to doll out some violence to someone. 

“Did B put you up to this? ‘cided to have the Golden Boy tail the family fuck-up?” Jason breathed.

“What? No, of course not,” Dick tried to sooth, “You saw me, I had my own reason for being at the bar.”

“Likely story.”

“Not everything is about Bruce,” Dick shot back.

Jason laughed. It was a horrible sound, “that’s such bullshit coming from you. It’s always about daddy dearest even when it shouldn’t be. He  _ makes _ it about him. Jus’ takes over everything ‘nd leaves you with nothing.”

“That why you were drinking so much?” Dick ventured cautiously, “Did you and Bruce have another fight? Do you… want to talk about it?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Jason was bouncing him off the wall again. Dick gritted his teeth. Even with the protection he wore, his back was going to be complaining about the rough treatment later. 

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you,” Jason hissed, “Perfect Golden Boy patches things up. Always makes daddy so so proud.”

“Stop calling him that,” Dick grimace. 

“Why? Timmy is your dearest baby brother, right? That makes him your daddy.”

Dick didn’t like thinking about that. If he thought about that then he’d have to think about all the times Bruce had outright rejected him as a son. 

“Say, I’ve always wondered, what’s so special about my replacement that he gets to be your little brother and I didn’t?” Jason breathed. His expression was angry but his eyes were that flat dead look Dick had caught sight of when he’d first approached. It made unease well up in Dick’s stomach, “Wanna tell me why I’m never good enough for any of you?”

Jason pulled no punches when he was drunk it seemed. 

“Did you… want to be my little brother?” Dick asked uncertainly. The idea filled him with guilt. He’d pushed Jason away as much as possible back then. He’d been angry at Bruce for giving away his name and he’d taken it out on Jason. 

“I was twelve years old and left alone in that fucking empty house, what do you think?” Jason spat.

“Oh,” Dick said weakly, “We could try now, I guess?”

“Way too fucking late,” Jason growled, right before he kissed him.

Jason’s lips were softer than they looked, Dick thought faintly. Then his mind caught up to what was happening and he shoved Jason away hard. 

“Hah, I’m not good enough for that either, huh?” Jason laughed softly. He looked slightly more sober now, but that didn’t help anything. 

“Little Wing, what-?” Dick fumbled, whatever arguments he’d been thinking before to talk Jason down were in shambles now. 

“I get it, you don’t have to say it,” Jason said bitterly, “You’ve never loved me as family, we’ve certainly never been friends, and you can’t love me as anything else. I’ve got the picture real good now, don’t worry.”

“Jason, no, that’s-”

“Am I wrong?” Jason challenged. 

“I-” Dick faltered. Technically he wasn’t. Not quite family, not friends, and Dick had never even considered lovers. He wasn’t sure what that made Jason to him.  _ Important _ , his mind supplied weakly. But he didn’t know what to do with that either.

“That’s what I thought,” Jason scoffed. There was an awful look in his eyes that Dick wished he knew how to ease. 

Hesitantly, Dick took a step forward. To offer what, he had no idea. 

“Fuck off, and tell the rest of that Bats too,” Jason stomped away, “I’ve had enough of all of your bullshit.”

Dick knew he should have minded his own business. Now he’d made things even worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> You fucked up Dick. 
> 
> This is either going to spur Dick and Jason to avoid each other like the plague, or set Dick on a mission to patch things up and elevate his guilt... which Jason will not appreciate.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [wrting](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
